Week 1
The events that can happen in week 1: 1st day Sunday Welcome Feast Conversation The MC's punctuality depends on her decision to either leave immediately, let Ria have some time, or let Ria take her sweet time. Jasper will rush MC to the Grand Halls, where there will be a courage test before the MC enters. MC fails the test if she has less than 30 Courage. Here, MC can observe the Chaperones and the delegates. Ana walks up to MC, ignoring Blain who's following behind. Blain will become MC's first rival after Ana shooed him away. From there on, it depends on MC's choices to turn Ana into a friend, lover or enemy. The same goes for the rest of the chaperones and delegates. During the dinner, MC sits beside Yvette and a Skalt lady, busy stabbing her meal to put it out of it's misery. If MC had managed to charm and befriended the delegates and a certain chaperone, they will have a cameo. There are some more personality tests questions before MC goes to sleep, affecting mainly the emotional, compassionate and imaginative personality of the MC. *See Also: Introduction guide 2nd Day Moonday Morning Matchmaker's Interview MC wakes up, either by herself or with the help of her servants. She has the option to share her food with her servants, just Ria, or not sharing at all. These options shape the MC's personality. Jasper brings MC to The Matchmaker. The interview inevitably ends badly. MC faced the first big challenge since she arrived at the Isle for the Summit, in the indomitable and intimating ancient Matchmaker. MC also tasted her first major disappointment as she completely failed to impress and win her over. Thankfully, the MC will have another chance to win her over in two weeks' time. During these two weeks, the MC can improve herself, with the help of Jasper and her maids. Next time, MC is determined to do better. Jasper, after Letting MC rest for a while, hands her letters. The MC has the option of hosting an event. Jasper will give you 3 options for a possible event that the MC could host. 2nd Day Moonday Night Hise v Corval * MC learned today about the true situation between Hise and Corval. Hise, the nation of pirates, has made wealthy Corval's trading ships their favorite target. The Emperor is furious and is on the verge of declaring war, determined to end the pirate threat- for good. Clarmont's Date * MC has dinner with Clarmont (+10 Leadership if successful, +5 otherwise). 3rd Day Waterday Morning Inconstancies? * SP!MC receives a letter. Ana's Date * Date with Ana in the practice room (+10 to Self Defense if successful, +5 otherwise). 3rd Day Waterday Night Jiyel v Arland * MC learns that the differences between Jiyel and Arland cultures are causing misunderstandings and mistrust between the two nations. If they cannot be brought to a greater understand and respect one another, future conflict seems unavoidable. Singing Blackbird * Hise MC receives a letter. Zarad's Date * Date with Zarad - requires passing a skill check against Avalie (+10 Politics if successful, +5 otherwise). 4th Day Windday Morning Songbird * Corval MC receives a letter. Gisette's date * Tea with Gisette (+10 Charisma if successful, +5 otherwise). 4th Day Windday Night The Empty Book * Jiyel MC receives a letter. Hamin's date * Exploring the castle with Hamin if you didn't abandon him for Jasper. +5 Street Smarts, also +5 Eloquence if you successfully compromised. 5th Day Earthday Morning The Curse Strikes Again? * Wellin MC receives a letter. Emmett's date * Exploring with Emmett (+10 plant and animal knowledge). 5th Earthday Night Rumors in Revaire * MC heard rumors that Revaire isn't as united as it seems. Apparently the unrest in the country has been carried over to the summit and its delegates. What that will eventually mean, MC does not know. Jarrod's date * Dinner with Jarrod (+10 Poise). 6th Day Fireday Morning Flowers from a 'Friend' Revaire MC received a letter. Someone has made the massive mistake of trying to threaten her into murdering someone! And they had to gall to do it with a bouquet of ill-omened flowers. She intended to look into this matter and make sure whoever they are, they know better than to get in her way again. Lisle's date * Horse riding with Lisle and Penelope (+10 Grace). Lisle's date will fail if the MC is selfish, unless you pass a manipulation skill check. 6th Day Fireday Night Wellin v Skalt * At the end of dinner, the MC found out that Wellin and Skalt's relations and differences have become so bad that they are on the very brink of declaring all-out war. The summit may be the last hope for any sort of peace. Lyon's date * Library "date" (+5 to Intelligence and +5 to Academic). 7th Day StarDay Morning MC's hosted event starts. 7th Day StarDay Night MC's Summit Introduction. Before The Summit Introduction 'Not Secret Scenes' Your Room * If MC spent her free time in her room, Jasper would drop by to train her. MC would gain +10 eloquence. Asking for Beauty Tips * If MC spent her free time asking for beauty tips from her maids, Ria will talk about her past. Gazebo * Penelope could be found there. If MC did not let Penelope retreat, she would foster some friendship with the Princess. Otherwise, MC will earn +10 Poise. 'Secret Scenes' Unwilling Sacrifice * In the Small Library, Lyon and Falon could be seen talking about Lyon's sacrifice. A Dangerous Flirtation * In the garden, Avalie and Woodly were flirting with each other. Food for Thought * In the Kitchens, Clarmont had been discussing an alliance with Mrs. White. See also Category:Weeks